hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 43 (Season 2)
, first released as , is a chapter of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 written and illustrated by Yoko Kamio. It was published on February 19, 2017 in Japan and America. The chapter was followed by chapter forty-four on March 5. It was the first chapter included in the series' seventh volume. Tenma Hase challenges Haruto Kaguragi to compete in a martial arts competition against him. Haruto agrees and begins training in Kyoto with Sugimaru Eibi. Later, Hitoshi Konoe announces the contest to Eitoku and Momonozono. Plot Tenma Hase challenges Haruto Kaguragi to "go one-on-one" with him at a martial arts competition in Kyoto. The contest will take place in two weeks. Tenma tells him "If I win, you are going to end it", meaning that Haruto will stop pursuing Oto Edogawa. This statement irritates Haruto, who had previously decided to stop "when he was done." He says to Tenma, "now I finally see the dark side you have been hiding." Haruto then tries to add his own stipulations, but Tenma refuses to even consider that he has a chance of winning. Later, Haruto informs Sugimaru Eibi about him entering the competition. Sugimaru advises him not to do it. The contest, dubbed the "Manly Man Festival", decides "the strongest guy by best of three in judo, archery and kendo." Tenma has won a national tournament, while Haruto has no experience in any of these sports. Sugimaru calls the fight "lopsided." He then says "this looks like a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono." As this realization sinks in, Haruto declares that he has to win. At school, Oto meets with Airi Maya to ask about Haruto. She has not seen Tenma and thinks "that things might have gotten out of hand." Kaito Taira and Issa Narumiya then walk up to them, and reveal that Haruto and Sugimaru have gone to Kyoto. Meanwhile, Haruto is training hard with Sugimaru. However, he is not making much progress and there is not enough time. Later, Hitoshi Konoe visits Oto at her job to tell her about the contest. He then declares his intention to inform every student at both schools. Character appearances *Airi Maya *Haruto Kaguragi *Hitoshi Konoe *Issa Narumiya *Kaito Taira *Oto Edogawa *Sugimaru Eibi *Tenma Hase Notes *The color image of this chapter was used on the cover of the series' sixth volume. This is likely why the image was not included when the chapter was republished in the seventh volume. *Some sentences are changed in the volume edition, such as "it's a tournament that decides a winner in three sports" to "it's a tournament composed of three sports" and "that's where we'll compete" to "that's where we'll face off." *This chapter, chapters one, chapter seven, fifty-four, seventy, and one hundred are the only so far to have the opening page published in color. *Though Konno does not appear in this chapter, it is revealed in chapter forty-sixth that she was present while Oto and Konoe were speaking together. Adaptation *Episode 10 of Hana Nochi Hare References See also Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 chapters